Love is like a Heatwave
by LalocaMadameMim
Summary: A short songfic about the end of the first Season... is a MegSam, and my first fic in English... Don t be so hard with me!


"Love is like a Heatwave"__

- SAM! But what's going to happen with Sam???   
- He can take care of himself! Let's go!   
  


And the last image that she had of the boy was that one... trying to save his life, and his friend's life, surrounded by overwhelming flames that calcined everything around.   
  


She wanted to stay... try to help Sam in everything that he needs... But, how?? maybe she wasn't very helpful... she only cried that day, and never did something that actually helps... in fact, if Sam wasn't  there, with his support.... He gave her the hope that she desperately need. Of course, nobody forces her to go to the store, but, for god sense!! How she would know that this could happen? It was one of the worse experiences in her life... maybe the worst. She never felt so scared like that day.  
  


She looks into the mirror, seeing her own reflection, sighing. Now is time to come back to the streets. After all the problems, the activities was suspended until everything was solved. Besides, she was grounded for life. Only a few times she saw her father so angry. The lost of the store, and the anguish of thinks that something bad could happen to her... she understands, and now she has to confront that.   
  


And that wasn't everything... How she can see Sam face to face again?? What's is going to say to him? It was her fault that both were in incredible danger... at least she felt that way.   
  


That was the strange feeling that she was having lately... _fault_. Maybe her mother was right, and wasn't her fault, but she doesn't feel like that. _"you have to be responsible for your actions"_... her father keep repeating that phrase, and is time to do it... is time to confront her reality.  
She went downstairs so slowly, like lately, and took her sit on the table, as usual. Everyone was so quiet, like the past few days. It looks like nobody wants to say anything... maybe because they don't have anything to say. "_I'm so sorry", "this things happen", "it's nobody's fault"_... the usual phrases that everyone assumes that make you feel better. Everyone knows that, so is no need to repeat over and over. Now was the heavy feeling of sadness on the quiet table... the silence that oppresses them, that consumes them... that drowns the suffering.  
  


Maybe the thing that hurts her more was everything with Sam.... now is a breach between them. "_because we are different"_... the best argument that Sam uses to separate them. _"But we are friends"_.... her best argument for keep them together. And she did it, she convince him, and she got at the bottom of his heart.  
She shakes her head, denying all her thoughts. Why she cares so much about Sam and what he could think?? Why she wants to be her friend at all cost??  
  


Maybe because they have A LOT in common, or maybe because everyone judged it (what's better that forbidden things??), or maybe because he was the boy most noble and sweet that she ever know... even more that her temperamental brother, or her ex-boyfriend Luke, who she has nothing in common it.    
She even keep apart the fact that her sweet sixteen was totally ruined... she doesn't care anyway... now she have bigger problems trying to understand her relationship with Sam... Are they friends or not? and if they are, Could they have a _more than friends_ relation??  
She shakes her head again... Why she is having this stupid thoughts?? It can't be. It can't be possible that she is falling in love with Sam Walker.... just can't be!!!  
  


  
**Whenever I'm with him   
Somethin' inside   
Start's to burnin'   
And I'm filled with desire   
Could it be a devil in me   
Or is this the way love's supposed to be? **

**  
**  
Love?? She was in love of Sam?? Impossible. Her best friend, Roxanne, keep telling her that, but she took it like a joke, or something that doesn't have relevance. Now she thinks in a different way.   
  


- Meg, are you going out with Roxanne or not??  
  


Her father's voice cut her thoughts, and she look at him, nodding.   
  


- Well, I want you here by five o'clock, Understood??  
  


She nodded again, she felt that her father was too serious, specially with her, but she can't blame him. Her mother gives her a smile, that she returned... after all, everything wasn't so bad as she thought.   
  


The door bell sounds in every corner of the house. She stand up on a jump.  
  


- It's Roxanne...   
- By five o'clock - remember her father.  
- Yes... - she smile at him, and for her surprised, he smile back...  
  


He smiled back??? How can it be possible??... well... her father was a very generous man... strict, but with a big heart.   
  


She smile at her brothers and her sister too. J.J. smiled too, Patty only does a waving and Jake smile back. Maybe the things are getting better, and the family will have again all the _happy_ meals with chat and discussions. Maybe...   
  


She and Roxanne walk on the streets like nothing ever happen. In a way, everyone act like that.   
  


- And... You have not spoken to Sam? - Roxanne look at her.  
- No... I have this feeling... maybe he doesn't wanna talk to me again... - her voice sounds very sad.  
- Meg, you don't know that - Roxanne sighs - besides, it was hard for you too... he is not the only one suffering here.  
- I know... but my uncle... I should stay with him.  
- And do what?? Meg, you couldn't do anything to help Sam or his friend...   
- My uncle... I don't know, maybe is just that I have to be mad with someone... but I felt like he want that Sam and everyone gets hurt or something like that, You know?? 

- Well.... he is a cop, so I doubt it - Roxanne smiles - besides, I can assure you that Sam is ok...

- And how do you know that?

- Because he is right there... - Roxanne's voice sounds very happy.  
  


Meg turns around, seeing him... Sam Walker, on a store... with his father.  
  


- Oh, my god!!... - Meg can't be more nervous - let's go, Roxanne.  
- Why?? we have to say _hi_... don't be rude, Meg - Roxanne really was enjoying this.  
- Please - Meg walks faster on the opposite direction - I don't wanna make him feel uncomfortable.  
- Fine - Roxanne walks very close to Meg - but someday you will have to confront him.  
- But not today - says Meg in a bitter voice.  
  
  
**It's like a heatwave   
Burnin' like a heatwave   
Deep in my heart   
I can't keep from cryin'   
It's tearin' me apart **

- And... How was it?  
  


Roxanne looks to Meg, confused.  
  


- How was it? - repeat Roxanne - How was it what??  
- You know - Meg bends her eyebrows - been with Michael on the _Bandstand_ set.  
  


Roxanne smile.  
  


- Well... I would say romantic, but actually we only spoke a few minutes... most of the time we watched the TV... horrible pictures...  
- Yeah, I know, I was there, thanks for remember me that ¬.¬ - complains Meg - so... That was all??  
- That was all - confirmed Roxanne.  
- I sense that you are hiding something from me - Meg gives a little jump, and stand right in front of Roxanne - What's it??  
- It's nothing, Meg - smile Roxanne.  
- Are you sure??  
- Yeah... and If I was, that I'm not, maybe you can find out soon.  
- So, It is something!!!  
- Maybe - Roxanne blinks - but I don't know...   
- ¬.¬  
- Meg...  
  


That voice....  
  
  
**Whenever he calls my name   
Sounds good, it's insane   
I can't explain it, don't understand it   
I ain't never felt like this before   
Now that funny feelin' has me amazed   
Don't know what to do, my head's in a haze   
  
  
**It can't be... it can't be. She turns around slowly... wishing to be wrong. Unfortanely (for her), she was not.  
  


- Hi, Sam! - Roxanne smiles at him.  
- Hi...  
- Miss Pryor - Henry Walker, Sam's father, extends his hand in front of Meg - How are you?  
- Very well, thanks - Meg responds, very nervous - And you??  
- Well... things are getting better now, Miss Pryor.  
- That's great! - she smiles.  
- I have to go to that store - Mr. Walker points at a store behind Meg.  
- Of course... It was a please see that you are fine, Mr. Walker.  
- The same thing for you, Miss Pryor...  
  


An uncomfortable silence reigns in everyone.  
  


- I go with you, Mr. Walker - smiles Roxanne, breaking the silence.  
  


Meg tweak at Roxanne.  
  


- Auchhh - complains Roxanne - _Why did you do that for?? - _whisper at Meg.  
- _I know what are you trying to do... so, DON´T!!!_  
- Can I go with you, Mrs. Walker?? - Roxanne ignores Meg's complains...  I need a few things for my own.  
- You need something for the hardware store?? - Mr. Walker seems confused.  
- Sure... I need.... something... that makes the nails stay on the wall...  
- A hammer?? - ask Mr. Walker.  
- Yeah, that one n_n'  
- Sure, Roxanne, you can come.  
- I´ll go too - Meg starts to feel more nervous.  
- No, you stay with Sam - said Roxanne - I bet that you have A LOT of things to talk about.  
- Roxanne ¬.¬  
- Let's go, Mr. Walker....   
  


Roxanne and Mr. Walker go into the store, leaving Sam and Meg all alone.  
  


- So... - Meg tries to avoid eye contact with Sam - How.... How is your friend??  
  


Sam seems surprised. He doesn't expect that question.  
  


- Well.... He could be better...  
- Yeah, I guess so... I hope that he gets well soon.  
- Me too.  
  


Here was again. That uncomfortable silence.  
  


- Sam... - Meg feels like she has to say so many things to Sam, and so short time to do it.  
  


Sam looks at Meg, but he doesn't seem mad or something like that. He looks understanding... very understanding.  
  


- I'm sorry... - said finally Meg.   
- Sorry for what? - ask Sam, confused.  
- For everything... You Know?? I'm always causing you troubles... I only wanna be your friend, and by one or another reason, I always mess it up... I really don't wanna cause problems, Sam... so, If you wanna step away from me... I understand...  
  


Meg tries to contain all the tears that she wanna spill.  
  
  
**It's like a heatwave   
Burnin' like a heatwave   
Deep in my heart   
I can't keep from cryin'   
It's tearin' me apart   
  
Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh   
Heatwave!   
Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh   
Heatwave!   
  
  
**- Meg... you don't have to be sorry for anything... - Sam look at her - It wasn't your fault...  
- But...  
- But nothing...   
  


Sam smile at her... and it was the best thing that ever happen to her (al least on that day).   
  


- Thanks, Sam...  and also want to thank you for everything... you support was very important to me...   
- You're welcome - smile Sam.  
  


It was so weird. Sam never smiles.... well, at least no so often... but he looks so handsome with a smile on his face... smoothed his gestures... and Meg could see all the kindness reflected on Sam.  
  


- You look very nice smiling - said Meg as a accomplishment.  
- Thanks - Sam blush a little - and sorry about your birthday...  
- Yeah... I guess It wasn't coconuts season ^^U  
  


They look at each other, smiling.   
  


- So...  
- So...  
  


Meg come close to Sam... the boy doesn't have any idea about what's Meg going to do.  
  


Meg open her arms... and gives him a hug.. a big hug.  
  


- Thanks - whisper again into Sam's ear.  
- Happy birthday - whisper he back.

They look at each other, so deeply, so strong...  letting see all their feeling with that look... they wish that the time stopped, and they can stay like this forever... is like nobody was around, only them.

- Thanks, Mr. Walker.  
  


Roxanne's voice sounds very happy. Sam and Meg were a little bit blush, but Mr. Walker seems not notice that.

- So, What did you buy?? - Meg looks at Roxanne, smiling.  
- A hammer... I told you, I need one!! - Roxanne uses a guilty tone.

- Sorry, sorry ^^'.

- Well, we must go, Miss Pryor, It was great to see you.

- It was great to see you too, Mr. Walker.... see you later, Sam.  
- Yeah... bye, Meg.  
- Bye, Sam, bye Mr. Walker - smiles Roxanne.  
  


Sam and Mr. Walker go on the opposite direction of the girls. Meg still keep her eyes on Sam... now she was more calm.  
  


- So... do you know what a _hammer _is?? - Roxanne looks at Meg.

- Roxanne... Thanks ^^

- No problem.... I see that the things work out, Ah?

- Yeah... at least... at least I know what kind of guy is Sam.

- Interesting... actually, is not... so, you own me for this stupid hammer...

- Yeah, right ¬¬...  
- Hey!! I did it for you!!  
- Nobody ask you to do it ^^  
- ¬¬.... You own me!!!

Roxanne and Meg keep arguing about the hammer thing. It looks like Meg´s life gave a turn of 360º... and even if she was falling in love of Sam (still is hard to accept that -___-'), is now in the destiny's hands.   
  
  


**The End  
**  
  


_Author's notes:_

_Song: 'Love is like a Heatwave'_

_Singer: Martha Reeves and the Vandellas._

_Oh, my.... is my first fic in English, so, please, don't be so hard on me... I'm still learning ^^UU_

_Maybe you don't like this fic because the Meg/Sam relationship, but I think that they are so cute!!... besides they have a lot in common ^-^  
  
I hope that you like it!!... I pick that song because I like so much (and it have to do with the show ^^)  
  
_

_Thanks!!!_

_Danyliz  (dany_liz@yahoo.com.mx)_


End file.
